


candlelight

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bathtubs, Candles, Gen, Late Night Conversations, candlelight is romantic right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: sitting cramped in the tiny bathtub, with you in his arms, he knows he’s home.





	candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a sunday night and i’m essentially ignoring every rule in the horror movie guidebook by only having a single candle as my source of light while taking a bath but that’s okay. if i get murdered, do not prosecute them because they caught me slipping. that’s on me. anyway, today was a lovely lazy day and i guess my imagination came up with something for once! hope you guys enjoy this!

He trudges in at one, the world outside blanketed in the dark of the night, shoulders slumped. He doesn’t register the extra effort it takes to open the bathroom door - the lock has always been a little faulty anyway and swings it open.

He finds you in the tub, water darker than normal with what he assumes is one of those bath bombs he’d gifted you a while ago, the golden light of a single flickering candle gleaming against your wet skin and the water, casting shadows that bounce off the tiled walls. Faintly, he notes the air is heavy with the steam that rises from the water in wisps around your body, the scent of the candle heady against his senses. Slow, soft music plays from where your phone lays on the windowsill.

He lingers in the doorway for a moment, taking in your closed eyes, droplets of water trickling down your neck and shoulders. You must have only recently gotten in, stiff muscles relaxing in the hot water.

He clears his throat softly, and your eyes open, mouth curving upwards at the sight of him. He doesn’t know whether to be worried that you didn’t even flinch at the sudden intrusion, but then again you’ve always had a way of sensing his presence.

“Hi, darling,” you coo quietly, arm closest to him reaching out, nimble fingers outstretched and he takes a step towards you, kneeling by the tub. Your eyes are half-lidded as you gaze at him lazily, grin never faltering.

“How’s my girl?”

His voice is gravelly but soothing and he caresses your face, touch as gentle as a feather. You lean into the palm of his hand, humming contentedly.

“Missed you.”

He’s about to reply when he feels a small breeze against his cheek. Blue eyes flick up to where the window’s been opened a crack and he frowns, a pang of worry in his chest. The scenarios that run through his mind then are endless, a neverending catalogue of the number of things that could happen from a single window left open.

He doesn’t know what he’d do if he lost you.

“Why’s the window open, doll? You know it isn’t safe.”

And as much as he wants to be firm, he can’t help it, because you cast those eyes on him, bright and wide in the candlelight. Your lips pull down ever so slightly in a pout and he sighs when you lean into his hand.

“I know, I’m sorry, Jay, but I could smell the smoke from the candle and it was bothering me.”

“You know I worry,” he murmurs and you grant him a small smile.

“I know. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”

You press a kiss to his palm and lean back. He doesn’t realise how he moves forward, almost unconsciously seeking your touch.

“Join me? Water’s still warm.”

And when you look at him like that, how could he refuse?

So he sheds himself of the heavy garb, leather jacket dropping on the floor by your pants, and lowers himself into the bath, across you. It’s a tight fit, legs tangled and he’s far too big to properly submerge himself, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

And especially not when you scoot forwards gently, water sloshing over the edge, to press a kiss to his mouth. His hands settle on your waist, large and warm, even in the water, tugging you closer until you’re just about settled in his lap.

“Love you,” you whisper against his mouth, fingers carding gently through his hair, cupping your hands together to pour water over his head and giggling at the face he makes.

“Love you more,” he replies, heart full of warmth as he rests his head against your neck, mouth gentle on your shoulder.

Sitting cramped in the tiny bathtub, with you in his arms, he knows he’s home.


End file.
